


Dance Floor

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Public Sex, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You and Dean like to spice up things whenever possible. That leads you here, with Dean telling you that he was a quarter back, juggling down his beer while pulling bad jokes.





	Dance Floor

The music was loud and the dance floor was packed. Nobody paid attention to you. As if they would be interested in three dark figures hunched against a wall in a dark corner. They were all lost in their own little world, lost in the rhythm of the music.

You and Dean like to spice up things whenever possible. What happened here was your idea. It was you who suggested that you guys try to fit in as students. You never got to experience college, neither has Dean and that’s why you were enjoying every minute of it. From the frat party where you bumped into Dean, introducing yourself as a freshman and Dean telling you that he was a quarter back, juggling down his beer while pulling bad jokes.

“Why don’t we get out of here. I heard there’s a club downtown.” He whispered into your ear and invited you for a ride in his Baby. You screeched in awe when you saw his sweet ride and let him drive you to the club down town. Normally, you avoid these things, but not tonight. Tonight was special.

Dean continued his role and made one bad joke after another while you acted impressed, throwing your head back and laughing as you occasionally sipped at your too sweet something of a drink.

You were in your role, dancing and pressing your body to Dean, hoping that he’d take you home with him. This was all your idea and Dean enjoyed it too. His hands around your hips, pulling you closer as he guided you across the dance floor until you found yourself in the dark corner, your skirt hiked up around your waist and your panties pulled to the side. Your mouth exploring Dean’s as his cock was slipping casually into your aching pussy.

This was all planned. But what you didn’t plan on was that Sam would press himself on your back. You were startled and looked at Dean but he just grinned at his brother.

“That’s my team captain.” He purred into your ear. “Hope you don’t mind, baby.”

Sam’s bare cock rubbed along your ass crack as his fingers dig into your pussy, pushing in and out to the same rhythm as his brother’s cock. You got wetter by the minute and Dean kissed down on you hard, muffling your moans.

Sam’s fingers kept wandering around your pussy and cover itself with your slick before he found your asshole. He wetted his cock with his spit and your slick before he lifted your leg up a bit, draping it over his arm to have better access. And then, Sam went to town and the feeling of having two Winchester cocks in you were too much to bear.

You yelped into Dean’s mouth, biting down on his lips so hard you tasted iron. But Dean didn’t mind, he just chuckled softly before he sucked at his own lips.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Dean lowered himself to you again before he claimed your mouth, not bothering waiting for your answer.

That’s where you are now, the three of you, moving to the rhythm of the music with you sandwiched between the two brother’s, having your best time at college.


End file.
